


SOLDIERS - [Levi x reader]

by chuuyari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon - Anime, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Levi - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Manga & Anime, Rivaille - Freeform, Romance, True Love, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: angst-ish scenario that's been living rent-free in my silly mind
Relationships: Levi - Relationship, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. night

the night sky was clear, the moon illuminating the trees making the outside world seem not so terrifying at nighttime. On top of the tower, you sat with Nanaba and Gelgar the 3 of you conversing. All of the 104th cadets were deep into slumber inside the tower. You were up for watch duties, Nanaba and Gelgar accompanying you. Normally, you would be dead tired, but the adrenaline was keeping you fully awake despite your poor sleep schedule. The cold silvery bricks were freezing your extremities as you rubbed your hands together trying to conserve some warmth. 

It was complete silence asides from Nanaba's soft laughter and Gelgar's jokes. The atmosphere wasn't tense, not in the slightest. At night, fear of titans subdued letting your mind rest even if you were outside the walls. Still, your mind couldn't completely be at ease considering that none of the 104th cadets had odm gears nor blades. It worried you as if something were to happen it would be utter chaos trying to guard all of them while at the same time defeating titans, with the little manpower you had. You had been assigned this scouting mission with Nanaba and Gelgar pretty bizarrely. Erwin inviting you at a rather tardive hour in his office, telling you that you would be leaving the next morning at dawn and to not tell anyone about this mission. It seemed strange, but you were in no position to question Erwin's order, so you accepted. 

At least reinforcements were set to come by in a few hours, at least giving you a bit of peace of mind. 

"Oi Y/N! Get some sleep would you, I'll cover for you" Gelgar said, a hand coming to rest on your shoulder. His eyes were filled with care, a smile plastered on his face. You smiled back, shooking your head declining his offer.

"It's fine, reinforcements should be here in a couple of hours at most pretty sure I can make it" Your eyes gazed at the horizon, the walls completely out of view, feeling serene. That was until something caught your attention. Squiting you noticed a small 5 meters titan on the move. Confused out of your mind as to why it was running so fervently toward the castle, you called out for Nanaba to take a look. The woman joined you by your side confusion filling her golden irises. 

"Why is that titan moving, this doesn't make any sense--" she muttered to herself before her eyes opened wide in panic. At that moment you felt your heart stop, as above the horizon was a group of about 20 to 30 titans all heading your way. You froze, mouth agape, gaze fixated on them. No way, you must have been hallucinating--

"Y/N!" Gelgar's voice resonated, getting you out of your trance. You could feel your heart beating as if it was about to explode. 

"Gelgar go get the cadets!" Ordered Nanaba, trying her best to stay calm. You felt in a daze as if this was only but a nightmare, your body moving on its own quickly getting up to fasten your odm gear and prepare blades. Your hands were shaking slightly until you felt Nanaba's hand on your upper back. Looking up to meet her gaze, she crouched down to be eye level with you. 

"We can do this Y/N, the whole faith of the 104th cadets rely on us" Her soothing voice was enough to melt your worries away, grounding you in the present. Indeed, so many lives depended on the three of you. You couldn't afford to panic, not right now, never. 

✭

Another wave of titans appeared below the horizon, as you panted hard. You had stopped counting the number of titans that you sliced through their napes, forgetting for how long you'd been doing this. Your mind blocking every thought, only repeating to push forward. Your knees were about to give up on you, arms sore up to the point you felt they would fall if you killed another one of these monsters. The anchors of your odm gear firmly stuck in the castle's side you stood between Gelgar and Nanaba. The three of you were drenched in titan's blood, fear starting to cloud your minds. Your gaze fell on your gas tank knowing full well you would be running out anytime soon. 

"I-I can't do this anymore you guys" came a whisper from your left, quickly turning your head your gaze locked with Gelgar's. His eyes were dark, hands shaking holding unto the blades for dear life. 

"Oi Gelgar don't say stuff like that!" Nanaba said, pursing her lips. She felt the same, exhaustion racking through every cell of her body. 

"I'm sorry Nanaba, Y/N--" and with that, the man gave you one last glance, eyes closing. Unhooking his anchor, he let himself fall to the swarm of titans scratching the tower's wall below. 

A spark racked through your whole body, eyes widening in shock. "GELGAR!" You screamed, body moving once again on its own going after him. You could hear Nanaba's cries followed by the sound of piercing winds. The titan's eyes were locked on the three of you, huge mouth opening, a hand reaching to catch Gelgar's unconscious body. You managed just in time, catching him in your arms. You felt your breath get caught in your throat, at his weight in your embrace. Being merely a split second too late into firing your anchors, an abnormal titan jumped his large hand grasping hold of your right leg. Crying out in utter pain, it squished it to crumble. You saw red, pain rippling through your whole body. Nanaba quickly slashing its neck. Blood dripped down your mouth as you managed up the tower, dropping Gelgar's body on the top of the tower. The 104th cadets swarmed around you and Nanaba. Their eyes fell on your bloody leg. Christa came to run to your side, gentle gaze locking with yours. "Y/N! you need medical-" 

She stopped astonished as you got up shakily, holding yourself up with one of your blades. Shooting her a small reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, take care of Gelgar please Christa." You did your best to put on a strong front, your leg absolutely killing you. whipping away blood from your lips, you made sure to appear fine. Looking up at the horizon, titans came swarming like a never-ending waterfall, a waterfall of blood. Reiner came to your side gripping your shoulder " Stop being reckless! don't jump off to your death Y/N!" His eyes were filled with worry, voice harsh knowing that there was little to no hope of you making it back. You chuckled, taking his hand off your shoulder,

"we're soldiers, aren't we? It's my duty to protect you"


	2. lie

Levi's slender fingers tapped against his knee in impatience, waiting for that stupid four eyes and Erwin. He sighed, letting his head fall back, adam apple moving as he swallowed. He had been feeling restless these past couple of days, his ankle absolutely killing him. It was radiating, almost pulsating every second reminding him of how it felt like it was about to break loose at any moment. Not only that, but his fifth sense was telling him that something was wrong, as the Commander had been acting strangely for the past couple of days. Not a damned soul in the Survey Corps would have noticed, but as Levi grew to know him, he knew when something was off with the golden-haired man, and this time, something definitely was. The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his train of thoughts. The sound of fast light footsteps indicated the arrival of the scientist.

"Oi stupid four eyes, why the fuck did it take you so long? You had problems on the can?" He spatted, onyx eyes barely making eye contact with Hange who held tons of paperwork before hastily dropping them on the table. They giggled, starting to classify everything for the meeting. "Levi, don't be so cold, aw is it because you're hurting? you'll heal up in no time"

The man chuckled under his breath as if that was the real reason for how he was all hot and bothered. "You're batshit crazy" he muttered, running a hand through his dark locks. A moment later the creaking of the door revealed none other than the Commander himself, Erwin. Levi felt a fire light within him, he needed answers and he needed them now. 

"Erwin" his voice was low, interrupting the commander in his track before he could even sit down on his leather-ish brown chair. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, letting himself fall on his chair, starting to look through Hange's mountain of reports. 

"I'll spare you the bullshit-" Levi said, eyes twinkling. "What have you been hiding from me?" Behind the report hiding his features, Erwin gulped down. Levi really had keen eyes for those sorts of things. After regaining his composure, the commander put the document down, an aura of seriousness materializing around him. Hange, who was currently sitting a few chairs away from Levi, seemed to lose their colors, face now paler than usual. 

"It's best if you don't know, Levi" Erwin said, voice resonating throughout the room. The captain glanced at him, eyes filled with honesty but the other man wasn't having any of it. The dark-haired man gritted his teeth, slamming his fist on the table. "It's about Y/N is it?" He growled, brows furrowed. Usually, the corporal didn't care much for any of the survey corps business to ask questions or get overly involved, but he knew, he had a feeling this was about you. 

Erwin's facade broke before he pursed his lips, ocean-colored eyes looking off the window. Sighing in defeat, he leaned back now capturing Levi's gaze with his. Seemed like he didn't have a choice into letting him know. 

"I lied to you. that expedition that Y/N supposedly left for, I made it all up. Instead, I sent her to go rescue the 104th cadets, to support Nanaba and Gelgar. Considering your state-" He paused, gaze dropping to his ankle, before resuming "I could not tell you that she'd be going on such a difficult expedition or you'd have gone along with her or even prevented me. Levi, I had to--"

Erwin stopped his rambling mid-track, taking notice of Levi's state. Nails digging into his palm, the corporal spoke, slowly getting up, almost dangerously. 

"oh? you had to? Don't fuck with me-" his voice cracked, anger now pulsating through every fibers of his being. He snapped slamming his fist once again on the table, Hange winced in fear it would split in half by the sheer force of the man.

"You mean to tell me while I was out here getting baby sited by everyone, Y/N is out there risking her life--" 

If rage was to be represented by merely one visual, this was it. Both hands on the wooden table, he leaned forward

"You listen to me and you listen good, I don't care if I have a broken ankle, leg, or arm. Even if I'm shot through the goddamned chest, Erwin-" He paused now mere centimeters away from his face. He was fuming, radiating heat. "You need to get it through your thick skull that I'll be defending her until my last fucking breath". The captain's gaze widened tenfold by the sheer determination of Levi, even if he felt somewhat guilty for lying he knew that deep down he was right. Levi was way too emotionally invested in you to think rationally. Him going out in a field with his injury would be the death of him, and the corps could not accept that.

"Hey hey! come on Levi, Y/N is strong enough to come back from that rescue mission!" Intercepted Hange, arms flailing around trying their best to lighten the mood. The man shot her the deadliest glare, "Tch, tell me something I don't know idiot" he spotted back angrily, knowing full well that you were a capable squad leader, but still worry couldn't help but cloud the back of his mind. 

Erwin sighed, using Hange momentarily distraction to get up. Looking down at the smaller man, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Trust her Levi, she's a skilled soldier. She'll be fine" He simply said as if stating facts. Taking one of the reports in his hand, his eyes gleamed. "Besides reinforcement are supposedly already there, it won't be too long that they'll be back." He paused, handing the report to the corporal

"Now, I believe we have a meeting about the upcoming mission to get on with, I expect your full cooperation, Levi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated as always!! comment to let me know what you think!


	3. bell

the ringing of the bell echoed throughout Trost district. Midway into the meeting, Levi's eyes widened the sound pulsating through his veins. He felt time stop, memories of Farlan and Isabel coming to haunt his mind, a shiver racking through his body. You were there with him when it happened, you saw it all. Sleepless nights of insomnia, the nightmares that would wake him up each and every night, as he would find your lifeless body next to theirs, breathing ragged and sweat dripping down his body waking up gasping for air. Gasping for you to be there with him, for him to protect you forever. He couldn't afford to lose you, not when you were the only thing he had left in this damned world. His face paled, Erwin's ocean-blue eyes risking a glance at the onyx-haired male. It was rare to see Levi break down that facade that he built up, but now was one of these moments. Pushing his chair, he was out of the room in an instant door clacking behind him. Hange's voice didn't even have time to reach him as he was gone, running through what seemed like a never-ending hallway. He would have been lying if he said he was listening to whatever the hell that four eyes was saying or anything that Erwin rambled on about. His mind was fixated on you. 

Heartbeat increasing tenfold with every step he took, the sound of bells vibrating through his every pore, he didn't even hear the faint sound of Erwin and Hange following suit. He felt cold, feverish, anxiety and fear gripping at his heart mashing it to pieces. The wind tousled his hair, the sun blinding him for a sheer moment. Leaning against the wall, his ankle was pulsating feeling as it were about to rip off right there. He winced at the pain, pressing forward to the main streets where crowds swarmed to see what was going on. 

Upon his arrival, people took notice of humanity's strongest soldier, whispers going around as per usual. He moved around the crowd as fast as he could despite his twisted ankle, ignoring people's comments. The corporal finally reached the main streets, where carriages were coming from, panting, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wobbled around, murmurs increasing people taking notice of his injury. The faint buzzing of their voice was mixing with the incessant bell, making him almost lose it on sight. Flashes of Isabel's head on the crimson grass flickered through his mind, making his heart double. His regard scanned for your figure on the horses, but none to avail, breathing ragged. Taking notice in Nanaba, he managed to get close to her. 

The look on the woman's face was no good news. Her sapphire orbs seemed almost grey-like, devoid of any life, gazingahead. Blood was splattered on her attire and face, roughly covering her entirely. The mere fact that it was still there, and not evaporated like titan blood usually did, sent an electric spark through the man's body. If it wasn't for Levi calling out to her, the golden-haired woman would have never noticed the corporal. Coming to a halt, she barely managed to hold eye contact with him, already knowing full well why the man was here. Before he even spoke she cut him short, giving him the information he most desired: 

"She's in the first carriage that entered town sir. She's-" she paused, eyes darkening, pursing on her lips holding back tears

"In a critical state sir, I-I don't know if she'll make it-" Eyes now mirror-like, torment building up, her hands turning into fists.

At that moment, time truly stopped. All the lives lost, Farlan, Isabel, and all the soldiers, came crushing down on him like a wall of brick. His eyes were wide, looking into nothingness, one hand on the horse's back for support. He couldn't feel a thing, brain refusing to process anything Nanaba had said, it was all but a nightmare, right? It had to be. He'd wake up in a second in his bed, chest heavy and mind completely drained from this never-ending torture, but at least you'd be there to comfort him. His knees were weak, feeling like they'd give up at any moment. not to mention his ankle that was probably a furious shade of crimson, inflated and on the edge of breaking. He stood there for a good 10 seconds not moving an inch, he seemed lifeless, all colors drained from his body. The bells echoed, murmurs increasing once again at the commotion, people's gaze lingering on humanity's strongest soldier. He felt it, the gazes the voices, the reprimands "and there goes our tax money", "these scouts can't do a damned thing right" 

A fire kindled inside him burning him to ashes, head snapping to stare back at peoples. They instantly shut their mouth, blending back into the crowd. His head was throbbing, turning back his attention to the woman. "Lend me your horse, it's an order" his voice was low, nothing above a whisper. In a second she was off the horse, stepping aside letting the corporal hop in. He shot her a glance before going off. 

"Thank you for your duties soldier" 

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

"C-Corporal Levi! You should be getting some rest, you're injured what are yo-" 

"Where's L/N Y/N" 

He interrupted the nurse who had been taking care of him for the past few days. She seemed to be heading out to get medical supplies, pearls of sweat twinkling on her forehead. Her gaze loomed over his injury, taking notice of the swelling before she swallowed hearing the name. Her face paled, a hand coming to adjust her mask, "Second-floor last room on the left, but she just arrived it may be a bit-" she paused racking her throat, gaze looking off to the side. "messy. you shouldn't go" She couldn't refuse an order from the corporal of the survey corps itself, but on God, she didn't want him to see that gruesome scene. She knew she failed when Levi completely dismissed her last statement, walking past her, going straight for the stairs. Every stair he climbed felt like someone stabbed him in the ankle, the pressure building up, throbbing intensifying. It had to be a nightmare, when he would reach the top of those stairs he would wake up wouldn't he? He was breaking down on the inside, slowly getting chipped off pieces to pieces. A finger coming to pinch the tender skin of his arm, he winced arriving at the top of those said stairs. The metallic smell was strong, blood covering the floor, medics, and nurses basically leaping around between the rooms. He was panting, his fever drilling at his temples. One of the medics took notice of the man's presence, telling him he had no business here until he got cut off by one of the nurses reminding him of who he was. The medic swallowed, nodding, fumbling an apology getting back to their urgent tasks. 

The voices we're mingling together, sounding like gibberish to his mind. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered. Arriving in front of the door, it was closed, hearing multiples voices inside. He reached forward fingers quivering as if he was outdoor freezing to death, seizing the doorknob. Heart-beat increasing, he slowly turned it open revealing a sight that'd be haunting his mind until his last breath.

a team of medic surrounded your unconscious body, tubes, needles, and whatnot plugged into your various parts of your body. Your right leg was bloody, seeming like it had been crushed to pieces, blood staining the right part of your chest. The commotion indicated the urgent state of your health, Nanaba's voice resonating in his mind "In a critical state sir...", "I-I don't know if she'll make it-" He wobbled leaning against the door for support, knees giving out on him. Memories of you two together doing paperwork at midnight and drinking tea at the early hours of the day blazed in his subconscious, and at that moment Levi wished he'd die. Life had no meaning if you weren't there. Feeling as if he was drowning, gasping for air. His vision darkened as he took a last glimpse of your face, the voices surrounded him, his unconscious body hitting the ground. 

The bell stopped ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are appreciated!! leave me a comment to let me know your thoughts on this!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are super appreciated! leave me a comment so I know your thoughts on this lil story!


End file.
